Demons
by Mirany Hunter
Summary: Mirany is Gibbs' daughter. She thinks she knows everything about him...then she meets Angel and suddenly things aren't quite as they seemed.


NCIS Demons

Mirany sat at her father's desk, flicking slowly through one of his files. She knew she was likely to be shot by Gibbs if he found out but she was willing to take the risk. She had already read all her files twenty times.

"What's happened to all the criminals?" she asked the room angrily. "It's been ages since we've had a case."

"Maybe they heard the rumours about a girl that would shoot any of them if they got in her way," said DiNozzo pointedly. "Otherwise, I have no idea."

"I think there's a lull in the Navy killings because they've all been hauled out," said Ziva.

"Called, Ziva. The term is 'called out'," corrected DiNozzo. "What about you McGeek? You bored as well?"

Before McGee could answer, the door opened and Mirany and Ziva both sat bolt upright. A man of around twenty-two walked into the room. He had short, light brown hair, which stuck up everywhere, and coal black eyes. He was tall and muscular and wearing a long sleeved black shirt with black jeans.

"I'm looking for Gibbs," he said, walking up to Mirany. "He does still work here right?"

"Yep," said Mirany, staring up at him.

_Oh, I would love a piece of that._

She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Then why are you at his desk?" asked the man.

Mirany blinked, faming surprise.

"Oh, you wanted the male Gibbs?" she asked.

"I did ask for a he," said the man. "And I wasn't aware that there was a female Gibbs."

"You're looking at her," said Mirany, getting to her feet and smiling at the man. "Mirany Gibbson. Daughter of the Gibbs you're looking for. And what might you're name be?"

"Angel," said the man. "Look, I really need to speak to Gibbs…"

"I don't know where he is exactly, but I could take you around. He should be in the buil…"

"I don't have the time to search for him," said Angel, now giving Mirany a friendly smile. "But I'll give you a call if I ever want a tour."

Mirany smiled as he turned and left, then she faced Ziva.

"I called him. He's mine."

"I saw him first," said Ziva indignantly.

"He made a move," said Mirany. "He is more then definitely mine."

"He did make a move," said McGee.

"I agree with Ziva," said DiNozzo. "She did see him first."

"When you stop hitting on me Tony, I may well consider going out with you," said Mirany. "If I'm not too busy with Angel. God that was hot."

"Angel," muttered DiNozzo. "What sort of girly name is that?"

"Who cares?" asked Mirany and Ziva at the same time.

"I do," said DiNozzo resentfully.

"You know what," said Mirany, getting to her feet. "If anyone needs me, I'll be stalking Angel."

"No time for stalking Mirany," said Gibbs, walking in. "Come with me."

"Uh, he was looking for you. Angel, I mean," said Mirany.

"I know," said Gibbs. "That's why you're coming with me."

Mirany grinned at Ziva, who was scowling at her as she passed. Gibbs jogged down the hallway to catch up with Angel, who appeared to have already gone into the elevator.

"You won't catch him now," said Mirany.

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Gibbs. "He doesn't like elevators. Doesn't like many electronics now that I think about it."

"Oh," said Mirany, running down the stairs after Gibbs. "Why are we going so fast? He only left a minute or two ago."

Gibbs stayed silent.

"Don't you hide something from me," said Mirany. "Come on, what aren't you telling me?"

"Don't probe Mir. ANGEL!"

Mirany heard a clattering down beneath them.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs skidded to a stop on the landing and Mirany ran into him.

"Hmm. I wanted to talk to one and I got two," said Angel, staring at them both.

"What...what can...can I do...for you?" gasped Gibbs, as he pushed Mirany off him.

"I need a favour," said Angel.

"I'm better at giving favours than dad," said Mirany. "I'd gladly..."

"Shut up Mir," said Gibbs. "What do you need?"

"Actually your daughter might be better suited for this," said Angel.

"Yes," Mirany hissed, too low for anyone to hear.

Angel smirked and Mirany stared at him. He can't have possibly heard her, could he?

"What's going on Angel?" asked Gibbs, smirking just as much. "What did you do?"

"I have a client, I need someone to come undercover with me," said Angel, scowling at Gibbs.

"Sure," said Mirany at once.

"It's...a bit more complicated than that," said Angel.

"Maybe I should come," said Gibbs, immediately understanding what Angel meant.

"Why?" asked Mirany indignantly.

"Because if you come with me, you might not come back," said Angel.

Mirany looked at him exasperatedly.

"Every time I go out to catch a bad guy, I know that I might not come back. You can't scare me with the prospect of death."

Angel looked her up and down.

"How good are you at fighting? With your fists, I mean."

"Why?" asked Mirany.

Angel looked at Gibbs.

"I don't know," said Gibbs truthfully. "I've never bothered to try her."

"You got a gym here?" asked Angel.

Mirany grinned at the thought of Angel with his shirt off and sweat running down his forehead.

"Upstairs," she said.

"I'll meet you there in twenty minutes," said Angel. "You're gonna have to be good."

"Trust me," said Mirany. "I invented fist fights."

Angel smirked.

"We'll see," he said, turning and continuing down the stairs, leaving Mirany to stare after him, completely confused.

...

"Oh wow," Mirany whispered as Angel walked in.

"Thank you," said Angel, grinning.

"How do you do that?" asked Mirany. "How do you hear things that no one else can?"

"Maybe you'll find out," said Angel. "Depending on how well you fight."

Mirany bounced into the ring.

"Bring it then," she said, gesturing at him to follow.

Angel smirked and swung at her with his fist. Mirany ducked, moved behind him and kicked him in the back of his right knee.

Angel fell to his knees and Mirany jabbed her elbow into the back of his neck. Angel fell to the ground and lashed out at her ankles. Mirany jumped over his foot and pressed her heel against Angel's chest.

"Again, I invented fist fights," she said.

Angel smirked and jerked her leg forwards. Mirany slammed into the ground and groaned as Angel got to his feet.

"Don't let your guard down," he said, pointing one fist at her chest, keeping the other next to his face. "But otherwise, very good. Not many people get me to the floor on their first time. I'll hire you."

"I wasn't asking for a job," said Mirany.

"Not yet," said Angel.

"So, how do you do it?" asked Mirany.

Angel looked around.

"Not here," he said.

"Then where?" asked Mirany exasperatedly.

Angel pulled Mirany to her feet and led her out of the gym, into the decontamination showers. He pulled her into one of the cubicles and locked the door.

Mirany stared at the bumps that Angel's muscles made in his shirt.

"Uh," she gasped. "Uh...what's uh...this is...this is very...a very close proximity."

"Don't scream. Don't freak out. Just...try to stay calm."

Angel's face changed. His teeth lengthened, his eyes yellowed and his brow furrowed.

Mirany didn't even flinch.

"Okay," said Angel, his face changing back to human form. "Why did that not surprise you?"

"You don't like elevators or electronics, you went down to the basement to leave, you avoid windows..."

"You followed me down the stairs?" asked Angel.

"The point is, put two and two together and you get..."

"Vampire," said Angel. "And you're not...?"

"I don't care," said Mirany. "I can bring a stake."

"I could bite you right now," said Angel.

"But you won't," said Mirany.

"Suddenly you're a psychologist?" asked Angel.

"You changed back. If you were going to bite me, you would have done it already. You're not going to bite me. Why aren't you going to bite me?"

"I have a soul," Angel explained. "I was cursed a couple of hundred years back."

"What, they were all out of toads and boils?" asked Mirany, amused.

Angel chortled. Mirany gulped as his chest bulged slightly. Angel didn't seem to notice this and unlocked the cubicle door.

"After you," he said.

Mirany didn't seem able to move.

"Alright then," said Angel, moving out of the cubicle. "Me first."

It took Mirany a few seconds to snap out of her trance and she followed after Angel, who had already left the showers.

"When will I see you again?" she asked his retreating back.

Angel turned.

"Tonight," he said. "Around sun down. Wear something nice but make sure you can fight in it."

Angel walked away, smirking.

...

"Where is she?" asked DiNozzo, staring at the door.

"For the last time Tony, we don't know," said McGee.

"I did see him first," Ziva muttered. "Does that not make him mine?"

"If he had stayed far away and not interacted with Mirany then, yes," said McGee. "But he made a move on her."

"So?" asked Ziva. "I'm much better looking than Mirany."

"I beg to differ," said DiNozzo.

Ziva scowled at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Oh, here comes Gibbs," said DiNozzo, sitting down.

"Only Gibbs?" asked McGee. "Where's Mirany?"

"Took the day off," said Gibbs as he walked in. "Have we got any cases?"

"No," said DiNozzo. "Mirany scared them all off."

...

"Where are we going?" asked Mirany.

"Downtown," said Angel. "There's a restaurant with a bit of a twist. It's customers are being eaten."

"Oh," said Mirany. "That's nice."

Angel smirked.

"Eaten by what?" asked Mirany, controlling the quiver in her voice.

"Demons," said Angel casually.

"Demons? As in horns, scales and spikes?" asked Mirany.

"That's the general description of what we're planning to fight," said Angel. "But not all demons look like that."

"And just when I thought this couldn't get any weirder..." started Mirany.

"And the demons are being guarded by fairies," Angel continued.

"...you finish your sentence," Mirany finished.

Angel smirked.

"This is going to be weird," he said. "And very possibly disturbing. But I think you'll live."

Mirany looked at him, startled.

"You think?" she asked. "You mean you're not positive?"

Angel pulled the car over and smiled at her.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Not at all. Just...worried," said Mirany, ringing her hands nervously. "Why am I here? I'm not a supernatural demon fighter. I'm a human demon fighter."

"Mirany, don't worry," said Angel.

"Why not?" asked Mirany. "We're going to fight something with teeth and horns and claws. Why shouldn't I worry?"

Angel placed his hand on Mirany's to stop her from fidgeting. Mirany looked down at it and then back up at Angel.

"You'll be alright," said Angel, smiling at her. "Trust me. I won't let anything hurt you."

Mirany nodded.

"How old are you?" asked Angel.

"Twenty," said Mirany cautiously. "Why?"

"You'll be fine," said Angel.

"Why did you want to know how old I was?" asked Mirany, grabbing the hand brake to stop Angel from moving the car.

"Because as far as I can tell, the demons are only going for people over forty."

"Appearance or actual age?" asked Mirany.

"I'm in danger," Angel said, answering more than one of her questions.

Mirany let go of the hand brake.

"Thank you," she said.

Angel started up the car again.

"How old are _you_?" asked Mirany. "Like, literally?"

"Three-hundred and seventy-two," said Angel.

Mirany whistled impressively.

"Wow," she said. "You don't look it."

"That's the problem with being a vampire."

"Since when was looking young forever a problem?" Mirany muttered.

"You've no idea," said Angel.

"You're a strange man," said Mirany.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," said Mirany, leaning back in her seat.

Angel smirked.

"You haven't seen me drive yet," he said.

"Aren't you driving right now?" asked Mirany.

Angel chuckled.

"This is rolling," he said. "I haven't even started yet."

"Try me," said Mirany.

Angel pressed his foot on the accelerator and the car sped forwards. Mirany was pressed against her seat and grinned.

"Jeez, dad's driving is worse than this," she said as Angel swerved in and out of cars. "His car goes faster."

"I need to get it serviced," said Angel, slowing down again. "It's usually being seriously bashed up by some sort of demon. I keep getting thrown onto the bonnet."

"I'll do it for you," said Mirany. "I used to work in a car yard."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" asked Angel.

...

Angel pulled up beside a small, french restaurant.

"Are you sure that there are demons here?" Mirany asked.

"Positive," Angel said, popping the trunk.

Mirany peered inside and stared at the collection of weapons.

"You have swords?" she asked.

"And crossbows," said Angel. "And maces."

"Is that legal?" asked Mirany.

"Nope," said Angel casually.

Mirany grinned and grabbed a sword, weighing it in her hands. She placed it back down and picked up a knife and crossbow instead.

"Take these too," said Angel, handing her three safes full of iron bullets.

"Iron?" asked Mirany.

"Fairies, they don't like iron," said Angel.

"Of course," said Mirany. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She took out her gun and installed one of the new safes, storing the others in her belt. Angel handed her a sheath and she stowed the knife out of sight, slinging a quiver of arrows over her shoulder and hiding it under her jacket.

"You seem very well acquainted with those," Angel observed.

"Oh, don't you wish you knew," said Mirany as she placed the crossbow in her bag.

Angel smirked as he grabbed his own weapons.

"Maybe I do," he said.

Mirany grinned as she walked past him and into the restaurant. It was bigger than what it looked like from the outside.

"It's too big," Angel whispered in her ear. "Spell. Over there."

Angel nodded at a door on the opposite side of the room.

"We can't get over there," said Mirany.

"We'll have to," said Angel.

"What? You gonna dress up as a waiter?" asked Mirany.

"Why don't you?" asked Angel, catching sight of a woman walking out of the kitchen.

"No," said Mirany. "No, I refuse to dress up in a miniature dress that reveals places that I don't ever want some men to see."

"Am I included in the 'some men?'" asked Angel.

"At the moment," said Mirany.

Angel smirked.

"Alright. We'll find another way."

"Thank you," said Mirany. "And I have another idea."

"What's that?" asked Angel, sitting down.

"I'm a federal agent," said Mirany, pulling a search warrant out of her bag. "I'm investigating an attempted murder. You're a probi."

Angel chuckled.

"You came prepared."

"I always carry this around. In case we need a search warrant fast."

"You ever a girl guide?" asked Angel.

"Dad wanted me to," said Mirany. "But I couldn't stand the thought of knocking on doors and selling cookies."

"Really? Because I could definitely picture you in one of those uniforms."

"Get those thoughts out of your head right now," said Mirany firmly.

"Okay, when are we storming the hold?" asked Angel.

"How about...now?" asked Mirany, flicking the safety on her pistol.

Mirany and Angel got to their feet and barged through the door, ignoring the waiter as he swore at them, shaking his fist at them but not daring to come any closer.

"Lovely attitude," said Mirany. "I'm sure I'll come back here again. They're so friendly."

Angel smirked as he looked around the room.

"It's a dead end," said Mirany. "Just boxes and stuff."

Angel sniffed.

"Don't jump to conclusions," he said. "Fairies remember."

"Uh huh," said Mirany. "So...what? We do a little voodoo?"

Angel laughed.

"You've watched too many horror movies," he said. "No. We touch the source of this illusion with iron. Should melt away."

"How do we know what the source is?" asked Mirany.

Angel held up a finger to silence her and listened closely.

"That box," he said eventually, pointing to a small black box.

"It's like the whole...Pandora's box thing," said Mirany.

"That's a myth. It's not true. Their was a whole lot of evil before Pandora was around," said Angel.

Mirany watched as Angel opened the box.

"Yes," Angel whispered, staring at the orb inside. "This is it."

He touched his own knife to the orb and Mirany stared in amazement as the room disappeared, leaving a long, dark corridor in it's place.

"Wow," said Mirany.

"I'd get out that crossbow if I were you," said Angel, shedding his long, black duster to reveal his sword. "You might need it."

Mirany left her jacket next to Angel's and pulled the crossbow out of her bag, loading a bolt into it, holding her gun in her mouth.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Let's go," said Angel, drawing his sword and leading the way down the corridor.

"Uh, Angel?" asked Mirany, following him. "Not that I'm getting cold feet or anything, but what exactly could this demon do to me if it wanted to?"

Angel stopped and looked at her, biting his lip.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie to you?"

Mirany grimaced.

"That bad huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Angel, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this Mirany. I'll understand."

Mirany smirked at him.

"I'll only back down if you do," she said.

"Strong and stupid, a dangerous combination," said Angel.

"Well then, you're obviously stronger and stupider than me."

Angel chuckled.

"Very true," he said. "Very true."

Mirany grinned at him, then stared over his shoulder.

"Angel...is...is that a...a fairy?" she asked nervously.

Angel spun around and slashed at it with his sword. The fairy screamed as it melted. Mirany stared.

"They melt?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Angel. "So?"

"Never mind," said Mirany. "Let's uh, let's keep going."

"Scared yet?" asked Angel.

"Maybe," said Mirany.

"A lot," Angel corrected her. "I'm a vampire Mirany. I can hear your heart, smell your adrenaline. It's alright to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Mirany snapped.

"Why not?" asked Angel.

Mirany glared at him.

"Alright," said Angel. "Never mind."

"Dad thinks I just don't know what I'm afraid of yet," said Mirany hollowly. "I know better."

Angel stared at her.

"I don't have any fear," said Mirany. "Quite literally. I don't have any fear."

"That's not possible," said Angel. "Everyone has fear."

"I know that. But I don't. I'm serious. People are supposed to be scared the first time they shoot a gun, the first time they're in a shoot out. I wasn't."

Angel stared at her.

"It's not possible," he muttered.

"I know that," said Mirany frustratedly. "I really do. And trust me, I've done everything I can to prove myself wrong. But I'm not. I really don't feel fear."

"That's weird in the strangest of ways," said Angel.

"What? It's no weirder than a vampire hunting demons and fairies," said Mirany.

Angel snorted.

"No, that's much weirder."

Mirany glared at him then continued to walk down the corridor.

"How disrupted was your life because someone wanted a piece of the fearless girl?" asked Angel.

Mirany didn't answer. Instead, she shot at the fairy that had materialised in front of her.

"Nice shot," said Angel, impressed.

"Comes with the territory," said Mirany shortly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Angel. "I didn't mean to offend."

Mirany ignored him.

"Mirany please. I swear I didn't mean to."

Mirany turned to him.

"Why weren't you able to storm this place alone?" she asked.

Angel considered her.

"Maybe I wanted to meet the famous Mirany Gibbson," he said.

Mirany cocked her head curiously.

"Gibbs has talked a lot about you," he said. "He speaks very highly of you."

Angel moved closer to her.

"He doesn't of you," said Mirany. "He...doesn't speak much anyway but...he's never said a word about you."

"No," said Angel. "Because I asked him not to. You however..."

He kissed her lightly.

"...You can say all you want," he finished.

Mirany stared at him in stunned silence.

"Let's go kill a demon," said Angel, smirking at her.

...

"Oh my...wow," said Mirany, rolling away from Angel and onto her back. "Wow."

Angel grinned and rolled onto his side, running his fingers through her hair.

"And they say you shouldn't kiss a guy until your third date," Mirany muttered.

"They say kiss," said Angel. "Sex is completely different."

"I agree. Sex is so much better," said Mirany, tracing Angel's muscles with her fingers. "Especially when you do it with a god."

Angel smirked.

"I'm definitely not a god," he said.

"Felt it to me," said Mirany, kissing him softly.

Angel grinned and rolled on top of her.

"We've still got a few hours before you're supposed to be at work," he said. "Might as well enjoy them. Don't you agree?"

"When dad finds out about this, he'll kill us both," said Mirany.

"I'd like to see him try," said Angel.

"No you wouldn't," said Mirany. "Trust me on this one."

"Hey, you're an adult. You can do what you want, when you want."

"True, but dad doesn't seem to think of it that way," said Mirany. "It's more like he still thinks I'm sixteen or something. Sexually aroused beyond belief and always needing someone watching me like a hawk."

"Well I'm watching you," said Angel, grinning, "and you're dad trusts me a lot. I'm sure I'd make an excellent baby-sitter."

Mirany smiled.

"You're right," she said. "We should enjoy these hours."

She rolled him over so that she was now on top of him.

"But I prefer it on top."


End file.
